


Драбблы

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>По заявке: "Баки пост!ЗС позирует Стиву обнаженным".</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Тепло

Ветер треплет ему волосы, роняет тщательно убранную прядь на лоб, и Баки смеётся, пальцами пытаясь зачесать их назад. Получается плохо, на затылке теперь топорщится вихор, и у Баки от этого вид становится совсем мальчишеский – особенно с этой его хитрой улыбкой. Он улыбается открыто и лукаво, лицо вмиг светлеет, разве что черти в глазах не пляшут, и он тянется вперёд; задумавшийся Стив в последний момент замечает, что у него из-под руки вытащили блокнот.  
– Эй, – говорит он с притворным возмущением. – Бак, отдай, я ещё не закончил.  
Баки рассматривает рисунок долго, чуть не размазывает и без того нечёткие штрихи пальцем и наконец, щёлкнув языком, выносит вердикт:  
– Не похож.  
Вот теперь Стив отбирает блокнот с возмущением самым настоящим:  
– Меньше надо было вертеться.  
– Нет, – качает головой Баки, чуть наклоняется назад, опираясь ладонями на крыльцо; Стив, сидящий на ступеньке ниже, хмурится. – Это просто ты рисуешь меня лучше, чем я есть.  
В глазах у него – тепло и странно щемящая нежность. Стиву кажется, что этот взгляд пробирается в самое нутро, и поэтому в груди сразу становится горячо-горячо. И чуточку больно.  
– Неправда, – говорит Стив, с трудом проглатывая комок в горле. – Неправда, Бак. Ты на самом деле очень красивый.  
На секунду ему кажется, что из его уст это так глупо звучит, но он ничего с этим поделать не может, всё сказано уже, и потом – это ли не чистая правда?  
Баки забирает из его рук блокнот и карандаш, откладывает их куда-то назад и мягко тянет Стива к себе.  
– Иди сюда, – ласково говорит он, усаживает рядом, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру, обнимает; он тёплый-тёплый и надёжный, и Стиву ужасно хочется его обнять, настолько, что даже пальцы сводит.  
– Бак. Увидят же.  
– Да нет тут никого - бормочет Баки ему в макушку, укладывая его голову к себе на плечо, – не волнуйся.  
Вокруг действительно тихо, ни души, и Стиву отчаянно не хочется спорить. Он прикрывает глаза; губы касаются обнажённой шеи Баки в распахнутом вороте рубашки, и Стив чувствует, как ровно и спокойно бьётся венка на горле.  
Баки закрывает глаза тоже.  
Ему тепло.

*  
– Ты был прав тогда, – вдруг говорит Стив, – насчёт войны, помнишь? Не похоже на драку в подворотне.  
Он запинается на секунду; Баки поднимает на него глаза, смотрит выжидающе, и Стив, помолчав, продолжает:  
– Об этом в книжках по тактике не писали.  
Он усмехается невесело, потирая пальцами виски. Тихий вечер долгожданного выходного, редкая возможность позволить снять маску бесстрастного командира, отпустить себя. Он позволяет, и теперь Баки – только Баки – может видеть напряжённые, как под тяжестью, плечи, резко обозначившиеся складки у рта, потухший взгляд.  
Баки, на самом деле, боится многого, особенно после лабораторий проклятой ГИДРЫ, воспоминания о которых ещё слишком свежи – для них обоих, но горечь улыбки Стива и горечь его голоса пугают Баки просто до чёртиков. Он приподнимается на локте, садясь на кровати, в ногах которой устроился Стив, и берёт его за запястье.  
– Иди сюда, – говорит он одними губами, но Стив слышит – и тянется к нему сам.  
Под пальцами неторопливо бьётся пульс – Баки так и не выпускает его руку, когда Стив прячет лицо у него на шее, и другой рукой с трудом теперь обхватывает его плечи.  
Баки закрывает глаза, слушая чужое ровное дыхание, чувствуя его на своей коже, и ему впервые за долгое время становится спокойно.  
И тепло.

*  
Стив засыпает внезапно – только что они смотрели какой-то фильм, устроившись на диване и завернувшись в одеяла, – и вот он уже спит, наклонившись в сторону Баки, и через пару минут во сне приваливается головой к его плечу. К здоровому, живому плечу, и Баки дёргается от неожиданности. Стив не просыпается, только бормочет что-то неразборчиво; он выглядит уставшим, и Баки уже гораздо аккуратнее пытается передвинуться, чтобы обнять его, не разбудив. Телевизор он выключил ещё раньше, оборвав слишком громкие голоса, и теперь в комнате становится совсем тихо.  
Вот же засранец. Ему бы идти отсыпаться после задания, но нет, надо было соврать, что успел отдохнуть и теперь готов сидеть хоть всю ночь с Баки, который опять не может уснуть из-за кошмаров.  
Он улыбается помимо воли, укрывая их обоих одеялом, а Стив сонно возится и обхватывает его за талию. Баки опускает холодную ладонь поверх его, легонько поглаживая пальцы, и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
Баки закрывает глаза без страха.  
_Тепло_.


	2. Наказание

На самом деле, это даже смешно: Баки крутится у зеркала, как девчонка. Стив ни разу не видел собирающуюся на танцы девчонку, но готов поклясться – Баки точно так же придирчиво оглядывает себя, и Стива, бросившего мимолётный взгляд, распирает хохотом. Он глушит его: во-первых, чтобы не обидеть. А во-вторых, Баки хмурится и, сдёрнув очередной галстук, обстоятельно затянутый на шее две минуты назад, снимает рубашку, и тогда смех застревает у Стива в горле.  
Баки не стесняется его совершенно, он спокойно может переодеваться, может выйти из ванной, едва прикрываясь полотенцем, может спать, разметавшись на своей кровати, – он же не знает, что Стив украдкой оглядывает его, оглаживает взглядом широкие плечи, узкую талию, бёдра, чёткую линию шеи, и ключицы, и напряжённый живот, и тёмную дорожку, уходящую за пояс брюк.  
Стив смотрит, и сердце бьётся где-то в горле, а на щёки словно кипятком плеснули, только Баки ничего не замечает – улыбается тепло, как прежде. Как всегда. Баки не знает, а если бы узнал – даже не успел бы ни разу ударить, Стив бы просто умер от стыда на месте. Ему и сейчас стыдно, и хорошо, и больно, и очень, очень стыдно, но он всё смотрит, как Баки застёгивает на груди очередную рубашку.  
Стив утыкается взглядом в лежащую перед ним книгу раньше, чем Баки оборачивается к нему от зеркала.  
– Стив, – зовёт он, не поднимая головы; он смотрит вниз, на собственное правое запястье, на котором левой рукой пытается застегнуть манжету. – Помоги.  
Маленькая чёрная пуговица скользит в пальцах, никак не поддаётся и даже с пятой попытки не пролезает в тугую петлю; Баки вздыхает, Стив, поднимаясь из-за стола, вздыхает тоже. Это какое-то, наверное, персональное наказание, специально для Стива Роджерса выдуманное: застёгивать пуговицы на манжетах Баки. У Баки это не получается никогда, он сначала долго мучается, сердито сопит, закусывает губу, а потом сдаётся и идёт к Стиву. И тогда начинается его личный круг ада.  
Баки красивый, и Стив любит в нём всё – и широкие плечи, и узкую талию, и губы, вечно красные и чуть припухшие, как будто Баки всё время с кем-то целуется, на такие губы вообще нельзя смотреть без риска умереть от разрыва сердца; Стив любит в нём всё, но особенно – его руки. Сильные, крепкие ладони; длинные, на удивление изящные пальцы – пальцы пианиста, так и можно было бы думать, если не знать что Баки никогда в жизни за пианино не садился; запястья с проступающими сквозь тонкую кожу венами. Там же, на запястье, ровно и сильно бьётся пульс, и Стив чувствует его под пальцами, взяв руку Баки в свои ладони, и нет, они не дрожат – дрожат колени, каждый раз, господи, как же стыдно. Он опускает голову ниже, но Баки ничего не видит. Пуговица на правой манжете не поддаётся с такой лёгкостью, как на левой, и Стив тянет руку Баки ближе к лицу - плохо видно, и пуговица слишком маленькая, кто, дьявол их побери, придумал такие маленькие пуговицы, и Стив пальцами скользит по коже, по выступающим венам, и, кажется, краска опять бросается в лицо. Он проталкивает пуговицу с усилием, почти грубо сжав запястье, и короткое облегчённое «Всё» замирает у него на губах, потому что Баки поднимает руку и ладонью касается его щеки.  
Пальцы у него горячие, едва дотрагиваются, но Стив чувствует слишком хорошо – или ему просто кажется этот жар. Под таким взглядом что угодно может показаться. Баки не улыбается, смотрит серьёзно, _«заметил, всё-таки заметил»_ , думает Стив; сердце лихорадочно частит, а потом будто замирает вместе со Стивом. Стив встречает взгляд смело, смелее, чем сам мог предположить, глаза не отводит, долго; Баки тоже не отворачивается, уголки его губ подрагивают, словно он хочет сказать что-то или улыбнуться, но не выходит, и он только сухо, шумно сглатывает. Его ладонь – у самых губ Стива, и Стив, всё так же не отрывая взгляда, чуть поворачивает голову вбок и целует ладонь.  
Это – спусковой крючок, и стук сердца – как эхо выстрела.  
Баки подаётся вперёд, наклоняется и только тогда размыкает губы, чтобы вдохнуть, судорожно втянуть воздух – ему резко становится нечем дышать; Стив неосознанно повторяет его жест, приоткрывает рот, их дыхание смешивается на секунду и пропадает не в поцелуе даже – в лёгком соприкосновении губ, которого хватает, чтобы задохнуться.  
– Ты так на меня смотришь, – почему-то шёпотом говорит Баки; ладонь его – по-прежнему у Стива на щеке. – Стив, ты мне раньше сказать не мог?   
Конечно, Стив не мог сказать раньше, он и сейчас говорить не может, сердце в горле колотится, страшно даже глаза прикрыть, и Баки, наверное, это как-то чувствует, тянет его на себя, ближе, теснее – и целует уже по-настоящему.  
В эти выходные на танцы никто из них не идёт.


	3. Vita Nova

Стив едва успевает задремать, когда из соседней комнаты раздаётся оглушительный грохот. Его выдёргивает из сна, и он оказывается на ногах раньше, чем успевает окончательно проснуться.   
Яркий белый свет, вспыхнувший минутой позже, бьёт по глазам слишком сильно. Стив, прислонившись к двери, смаргивает выступившие слёзы, пока не различает напротив себя напряжённую фигуру Баки. Тот сидит на кровати, уставившись в одну точку; рядом со стеной, которая обзавелась свежей вмятиной, валяются останки разбитого телефона. Баки обеими руками цепляется за кровать, почти сминая в пальцах заскрипевшую раму; его колотит ощутимо, и он не отзывается, когда Стив негромко зовёт его.   
Стив шарит ладонью по стене, щёлкает выключателем, и в оставшемся мягком свете ночника на лице Баки залегают глубокие тени. Баки – весь подобравшийся, прямой, как натянутая струна; тронь – отзовётся звенящей под пальцами дрожью. Стив опускается на кровать рядом с ним, осторожно обнимает за плечи. В первое мгновение Баки дёргается в его руках, порываясь уйти от прикосновения, и от этого холодом сжимает сердце.  
– Всё хорошо, – говорит Стив, увереннее, крепче прижимая его к себе. – Всё хорошо, Бак, это просто сон.  
Баки не отвечает, будто не слышит, но кладёт ладонь поверх ладони Стива на своём плече. Он молчит – он всегда молчит, никогда не рассказывает о том, что мучает его во снах; его по-прежнему трясёт отголоском кошмара, и он всё молчит, и тогда Стив начинает говорить.   
Он не знает, сколько они сидят так, не считает часы и минуты. Он не знает, не вспомнит потом, что именно шепчет, склонившись к Баки; он не задумывается об этом и говорит, не переводя дыхание, потому что Баки слегка сжимает его пальцы своими. Он говорит, пока не начинает светать, и полутьма не расползается рваными лоскутами, и Баки не перестаёт дрожать.   
Баки засыпает головой на его плече, и Стив укладывает его на смятой постели.

Утром Баки заводит разговор о переезде. Проснувшись, он поворачивается на бок и наталкивается взглядом на сонного Стива, который всю ночь так и пробыл рядом с ним. Стив улыбается ему, но у него синяки под глазами, и он, кажется, готов уснуть на ходу, и Баки в очередной раз начинает грызть вина. Ему твердят: нельзя чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что с ним сейчас происходит, за эти срывы, и кошмары, и крики по ночам; но он чувствует, и никак не может понять, почему Стив не бросает с ним возиться. Он смотрит на его покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза, вспоминает его вымученную улыбку в первые недели и синяки от собственных пальцев на его запястье – запястье, которое он сломал, толком не проснувшись однажды.   
Он может справиться самостоятельно, он должен.   
Стив не возражает, не пытается отговорить – как не пытался отговорить за несколько месяцев до фронта, когда Баки вдруг решил, что им стоит разъехаться, и нашёл себе новую квартиру.   
Конечно, говорит Стив, обернувшись в дверях комнаты. Если тебе так будет лучше, говорит Стив, поднимая на него взгляд. Баки, кивнув в ответ, ищет на его лице признаки облегчения и не находит.

Через полчаса Баки целует его на кухне. Тянет к себе, ухватив за ворот футболки, скользнув по шее тёплой ладонью, прижимается губами к его рту, прижимается к Стиву всем телом. Губы у него мягкие и горячие, с привкусом мятной зубной пасты и чересчур сладкого кофе; Стив глотает жадно этот вкус, пальцами зарываясь в волосы Баки, ещё влажные после душа. Не даёт отстраниться, целует снова и снова – в губы, в щёки, в нос, и опять в губы, задыхается, но не отпускает. Баки смелеет, обнимает его, устроив ладони на пояснице, прячет лицо у него на шее, обжигая дыханием кожу.   
Стив касается губами его волос и думает, что переезд всё-таки откладывается насовсем. Если уж им дана возможность прожить новую жизнь, то повторять в ней старые ошибки Стив точно не собирается.


	4. You're Mine

Гроза накрывает город под вечер. Небо, свинцовое, тяжёлое, проливается потоками воды совершенно неожиданно; дождь застаёт их в квартале от дома, можно добежать, вымокнув, конечно, до нитки, но Баки тянет Стива под сверкающую подсветкой вывеску.  
– Если уж мне удалось наконец вытащить тебя из дома, – говорит он, убирая с лица влажные волосы, – то какой смысл возвращаться сейчас?  
Это ещё вопрос, кто кого вытаскивал из дома: днём они уснули на диване в обнимку, и кое-кто не пожелал вставать до самого вечера, а в ответ на все попытки поднять только невнятно рассказывал о множестве способов убить с помощью металлической руки. Стив усмехается, но послушно следует за ним.  
Дверь распахивается с мелодичным звоном; в кафе темновато, тихо – пожалуй, даже слишком тихо для вечера пятницы, и персонал явно скучает. Особенно явно скучает молоденькая официантка, которая, принеся меню, продолжает крутиться возле их столика. Она улыбается Стиву, не обращая никакого внимания на его молчаливого спутника, натягивающего рукава толстовки до кончиков пальцев. Под её взглядом, блестящим, откровенно оценивающим, Стиву неуютно, а от вида напряжённо поджатых губ Баки становится неуютнее вдвойне. Вот уж, пожалуй, то, что не смогли в нём изменить все прошедшие годы – Стив по-прежнему совершенно не умеет общаться с девушками, отшучивается слишком неловко, а она флиртует с ним слишком беззастенчиво, принимая заказ. Повторяет – довольно солидный список; вполне обычный для двух суперсолдат с повышенным метаболизмом – приподнимает брови и кокетливо подмигивает Стиву:  
– Люблю мужчин с хорошим аппетитом, – и это, кажется, последняя капля, уже через край; то, как резко Баки подаётся вперёд, к нему, не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Баки улыбается, широко и счастливо, и, накрыв руку Стива своей ладонью, недвусмысленно сообщает:  
– Я тоже.  
Улыбка сползает с её лица, и она кидает быстрый, нервный взгляд в его сторону, когда уходит на кухню. Стиву одновременно хочется расхохотаться и провалиться сквозь землю, и это противоречивое желание осложняется тем, что Баки всё так же держит его за руку.   
Заказ им приносят очень быстро, и – другой официант.  
– Баки.  
– Стив.  
– Баки.  
– Ну что? – Баки приподнимает бровь. – Я просто не люблю делиться. А тебе, – говорит он, двигая к себе тарелку с жареной картошкой, вредной даже на вид, но, очевидно, безумно вкусной, – такие футболки можно носить только дома.  
Стив всё-таки смеётся и тоже тянется к тарелке, и тут же его звучно шлёпают по пальцам.   
– Эй!  
– Я же сказал, – строго произносит Баки, но глаза у него смеются. – Я не люблю делиться своим.  
Он не отпускает его руку, ведёт вверх, потирая косточку на запястье, и – чуть в сторону, туда, где пальцами можно поймать мерно бьющийся пульс; коленом будто случайно задевает Стива под столом. Стол совсем открытый – ни скатерти, ничего, — они у всех на виду, практически в центре небольшого зала, а Баки с самым серьёзным видом касается его бедра, и прикосновение неожиданно остро ощущается сквозь жёсткую ткань. Стив чувствует, как у него теплеют кончики ушей.  
Через полчаса небо начинает медленно светлеть. Тучи расползаются, взлохмаченные, выцветшие до жемчужно-серого, и где-то ещё можно углядеть отсветы прячущегося вечернего солнца. Дождь уже утих, только редкие капли срываются с высоты; но на самом деле Стиву на это совершенно наплевать – ровно с того момента, как они выходят из кафе и Баки толкает его за угол ближайшей подворотни. Он тянет Стива на себя, впивается в его рот своим и запускает холодные руки ему под футболку. Стив вздрагивает, приоткрывая рот, вздрагивает, прижимая Баки к себе покрепче, и всем телом чувствует ответную дрожь. Возбуждение поднимается тёплой волной, окатывает, мягко, неумолимо; он не закрывает глаза.  
Где-то слева, со стороны затихшей улицы, раздаётся громкий смех, и они разрывают поцелуй, не отстранившись друг от друга.  
– Домой? – спрашивает Стив, задыхаясь. Баки опускает руку, цепляя его пальцами за ремень джинсов и чуть ниже, и он глухо, сквозь зубы, стонет.  
– Домой, – соглашается Баки. Взгляд у него темнеет в считанные мгновения, жадный, голодный, до дрожи знакомый, и он облизывает губы, тяжело дыша, когда опускается на колени.


	5. «Да» или «нет»?

Коробку он находит совершенно случайно. Раньше она, видимо, пряталась за рядом книг с тёмными потёртыми корешками, а теперь стоит на краю полки, словно её вытаскивали, но забыли убрать, и притягивает взгляд. Баки берёт её в руки машинально и видит на запылившейся крышке следы чужих пальцев. Стив зачем-то доставал её перед тем, как спешно уехать в штаб, сорвавшись по одному-единственному звонку директора.  
Баки вдруг охватывает жгучее любопытство, бороться с которым почти бесполезно. Он открывает коробку, усаживаясь в кресло, и кладёт её себе на колени.  
Сначала в глаза ему бросается ворох пожелтевших, шелестящих в ладони листков, исчерченных где-то карандашными рисунками, где-то – полурасплывшимися чернильными строчками. Следом Баки достаёт изрядно поистрепавшийся блокнот в переплёте, какие-то фотографии – даже странно, что они лежат здесь; те немногие фото, нашедшиеся в музее среди личных вещей, Стив повесил на стене в аккуратных рамочках. Часы с именной гравировкой, давно остановившиеся, треснувшая крышка которых откидывается с глухим щелчком.   
Последними он вытаскивает старые военные жетоны Стива. Пластины с выбитыми на них буквами тихонько звенят, соприкоснувшись с металлом руки, а Баки, бездумно, резко поднявшись, роняет на пол и коробку, и всё её содержимое.  
На потускневшей от времени цепочке, рядом с жетонами, висит простое золотое кольцо. Гладкий металл, ни камней, ни резьбы, только с одной стороны должна быть маленькая царапинка – от осколка, оставившего на руке Стива длинную алую полосу.  
Он её находит.   
Тонкий ободок, соскользнув с расстёгнутой цепочки, знакомо холодит пальцы. Баки зажимает его в ладони, чувствуя, как оно впивается в кожу – мягко, но ощутимо. Точно так же в него сейчас впиваются воспоминания: полутёмная лавка старика-ювелира где-то зимой сорок четвёртого, несколько измятых купюр, радостное волнение. Продирающий холодом ветер вдалеке от шумного паба, а под губами – тепло нагревшегося кольца на безымянном пальце левой руки. Оказывается, он помнит это с отчётливой, пугающей ясностью.  
Баки собирает рассыпавшиеся по полу листки, когда раздаётся звонкая трель мобильного телефона. Его срочно вызывают на задание – то самое, куда отправили Стива и всю команду.   
Кольцо он берёт с собой.

Миссия короткая, но напряжённая: выматываются все, пятерых из оперативной группы нового Щ.И.Т.а забирают в госпиталь прямо в разгар боя, а потом в одном из захваченных зданий раздаётся взрыв и по общей линии сообщают, что связь с капитаном Роджерсом потеряна. Баки чувствует, как у него внутри всё обрывается. Ярость, вскинувшаяся следом, понуждает немедленно броситься в сторону того дома, охваченного огнём, безнадёжно осыпавшегося за считанные мгновения.  
Баки остаётся на месте лишь потому, что всё-таки различает в наушнике голос Стива. И только позволяет себе прикрыть глаза в немом облегчении.  
Стив появляется в поле зрения позже, когда уже всё заканчивается. Он выглядит усталым, он весь в пыли, с кровоточащим порезом на скуле, но живой и невредимый – Баки цепко оглядывает его на предмет ранений, прежде чем утащить за угол ближайшего здания. Сердце стучит, как бешеное, и ждать он больше не может ни секунды.  
– Ты в поря… – начинает Стив и осекается, уставившись на кольцо, которое Баки держит перед ним на раскрытой ладони.   
– Посмотри на меня, – мягко говорит Баки, когда тишина между ними начинает давить неподъёмной тяжестью, и Стив поднимает на него подозрительно блестящий взгляд. – Одно слово, Стиви. «Да» или «нет»?  
Стив в ответ не произносит ничего. Только смотрит пристально, как будто ему страшно и поверить, и отвести глаза, и нарушить молчание.  
– Тогда, – Баки берёт его за руку осторожно, слегка неуверенно, – тогда я буду считать это за согласие.  
– Баки, – запнувшись, выдыхает Стив и замолкает снова.  
Баки тянет его ладонь к себе, не встречая сопротивления, и улыбка трогает уголки его губ. Пальцы Стива обжигают теплом и чуть подрагивают, словно от волнения. Баки и сам волнуется так, будто делает это первый раз. Но это уже было, давно, в немного другой жизни, и тонкое кольцо, сверкнувшее в солнечном свете, занимает свое место на безымянном как влитое, а Стив, не отнимая у него своей руки, шагает вперёд. Целует он так же горячо и жадно, как и тогда, в сорок четвёртом. Это Баки с удовольствием вспоминает заново.

На следующий день они заказывают второе кольцо. Баки носит его на старой цепочке от жетонов Стива.


	6. Пора домой

––-  
Сэм находит его на одном из верхних этажей – неосвещённом, покрытом пылью, заваленном осколками стекла и обломками перекрытий. Не всё, что осталось в этой части Башни после первой схватки с Альтроном, успели убрать, этаж пустует, и скрыться здесь гораздо проще, чем в собственной комнате.   
Стив стоит на дальнем от лестницы балконе и, пока Сэм пробирается к нему, ни разу не оборачивается – хотя и прекрасно его слышит. Мерный гул города, доносящийся снизу, не заглушает шагов.  
– Приставать с предложением поговорить не буду, – негромко замечает Сэм, подойдя ближе, – но скажи хотя бы, ты в порядке?   
Перила под ладонями Стива сминаются с жутким, скрежещущим звуком. Сэма невольно передёргивает; Стив растерянно смотрит на свои руки.  
– Я – да, – отрывисто говорит он и снова аккуратно дотрагивается до искорёженного металла. – Тебя что, отправили на поиски?  
Сэм пожимает плечами:  
– Меня не надо отправлять. Да и там, внизу, – он кивает в сторону темнеющей позади них лестницы – такая неразбериха творится…  
– Да уж, – говорит Стив бесстрастно, чуть повернувшись, дёргает нервно уголком рта. – Там сейчас и без меня забот хватает.  
Взгляд у него тяжёлый, больной, и от слабого подобия усмешки становится почему-то очень горько. Стив замолкает – и опять опускает голову, словно вглядываясь в текучий поток машин на далёкой дороге. Сэм наблюдает за ним с минуту и решительно лезет в карман своей куртки.  
– Знаешь, старик, – заявляет он, вытаскивая тихонько звенящую связку ключей, подбрасывает её на ладони, – кажется, тебе нужно развеяться.  
Стив спрашивает удивлённо:  
– Что это? – и наконец-то хоть одна эмоция проскальзывает в его голосе.  
– Я подыскал квартиру, – просто говорит Сэм и поднимает ключи повыше, – и да, я помню, ты не просил этого делать. Она недалеко от твоего старого дома.   
Можно надеяться, что выражение на лице Стива теперь немного походит на настоящую улыбку.   
– Спасибо, – говорит он, выдохнув, – я...  
– Думаю, тебе стоит туда съездить, – с нажимом произносит Сэм. – Не нужно откладывать.  
Впервые за всё время их разговора Стив разворачивается к нему, поднимает глаза, всматривается внимательно, ищет – какую ещё подсказку он ищет?  
– Прямо сейчас? – дрогнувшим голосом уточняет Стив – и срывается с места, стоит только Сэму утвердительно кивнуть. Смятые балконные перила от резкого движения снова издают жалобный скрип.  
Сэм провожает Стива взглядом и думает, что его, Сэма, негласная миссия наконец-то закончена. Наверное. 

––-  
Квартира маленькая и кажется совершенно нежилой. Но в комнатах зажжён свет, а чужое – чужое ли? – присутствие Стив чувствует слишком ясно. Он опускает на пол лёгкую, наспех собранную сумку, прикрывает дверь, и не успевает сделать и пяти шагов.  
– Вижу, – говорит Баки, появляясь в коридоре, – второй комплект ключей нашёл своего владельца?  
На нём рубашка с закатанными рукавами и простые джинсы, а волосы обрезаны короче, чем помнит Стив. От улыбки на его губах в горле встаёт комок, и вдохнуть несколько мгновений не получается.  
– Ужинать будешь? – спрашивает Баки и включает на кухне свет. Стиву ничего не остаётся, кроме как пойти следом за ним. 

–––  
На стол они накрывают быстро, в четыре руки, удивительно ловко лавируя на небольшом пятачке кухни, ни разу не столкнувшись локтями, не задев друг друга и краешком одежды. Ужинают тоже быстро – и молча. Молчание гнетёт сильнее самого тяжёлого разговора.  
– Почему сейчас? – спрашивает Стив, выключая воду и оборачиваясь от раковины, вытирает руки. Баки, сидящий за столом, поднимает взгляд от чашки с ароматным чаем.  
– Ваша заварушка – главная новость на всех каналах, – пожимает он плечами, вставая на ноги. Поясняет коротко: – Подумал, что могу не успеть сказать, что знаю тебя, сопляк.   
Баки первым целует его – там же, на кухне, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, просто притягивает к себе, крепко обхватывает за плечи и целует. Сквозь тонкую футболку кожу холодит прикосновением, и только теперь Стив понимает, сколько на самом деле готов был отдать, чтобы хотя бы раз это ощутить. Он обнимает в ответ с робостью, которая должна была остаться ещё в тридцатых, послушно приоткрывает рот. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, он прячет лицо у Баки на шее, вдыхая его запах, губами касается кожи над воротом рубашки и чувствует, как на затылок ложится тёплая, ласковая ладонь.  
Облегчение накатывает так неожиданно, так резко уходит давящая тяжесть из плеч, что под веками жжётся. Совсем чуть-чуть.

–––  
Стив уходит через день, оставив сумку на нижней полке в шкафу и забрав ключи.  
Закрывать за собой дверь тяжело, но переступать порог базы теперь отчего-то легче.

––––  
Стив возвращается.


	7. Ранним утром в Рождество

Баки приходит ранним рождественским утром.  
В Башне тихо. Стив, проснувшийся с рассветом, один сидит в гостиной с книгой на коленях; от камина – настоящего, как ни странно, не фальшиво-электрического, с кованой решёткой вместо ожидаемого экрана – идёт уютный жар. В углу комнаты высится разлапистая ёлка, которую они неделю назад украшали все вместе с командой, переливается огнями и пригоршнями искусственного снега на пушистых ветвях.   
В Башне тихо, ни следа от вчерашнего празднования, хоть это и был всего лишь ужин в небольшой компании «своих», а не шумная вечеринка, как можно было ожидать; все наверняка ещё спят, и когда в тишине раздаётся сигнал открывающихся дверей лифта, Стив чуть не подпрыгивает на диване.  
Зато, обернувшись на звук, роняет свою книгу.   
– Простите, капитан, – произносит Джарвис, и в его механически идеальном голосе можно разобрать извиняющиеся нотки, – мне следовало вас предупредить.  
– Я хотел сделать сюрприз, – поясняет Баки, стоящий на пороге гостиной. Улыбается кривовато, но вполне искренне: – Привет, Стиви.  
Стиву очень хочется или протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться: ему это не привиделось, или перемахнуть прямо через спинку дивана, чтобы обнять Баки и сразу же. Но не совершает ни того, ни другого; обходит аккуратно диван и столик, некстати бросившийся под ноги ему, пока он не отрывает взгляд от Баки; а тот делает шаг навстречу, помедлив, не слишком уверенно.   
Томик с «Рождественскими повестями» Диккенса, позабытый, остаётся лежать на ковре.  
– Привет, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Я так… так рад видеть тебя.  
Всё, что ему удаётся сказать; он бы выругался на себя за своё чертовски глупое смятение и сдавленный голос, однако не может даже думать об этом, жадно всматриваясь в человека напротив. У Стива потеют ладони от волнения, и он едва подавляет желание вытереть их о штаны по-дурацки ребяческим жестом.   
Баки моргает. Он выглядит почти удивлённым, но потом улыбается снова, мягче, привычнее – лишь бледное подобие прежней лукавой улыбки, но складки на лбу у Баки разглаживаются, словно с произнесёнными только что словами на него снизошло умиротворение. Так Стиву кажется.  
– Я кое-что тебе принёс, – Баки поднимает руку, чтобы была заметна небольшая коробочка, обвязанная шёлковой лентой, в его протянутой ладони. – С Рождеством. Не успел положить под ёлку.  
Он пожимает плечами, ухмылка изгибает углы его рта, когда он бросает взгляд в глубину комнаты; и тут Стив, забирая подарок, спохватывается, что они всё ещё у лифта, у самого входа на этаж, отступает немного назад:  
– Проходи, Бак.  
– Я здесь бывал пару раз, – говорит Баки наконец, и это заставляет Стива замереть на половине движения. – В лаборатории внизу. Поэтому Джарвис меня и пропустил. Протез, – он приподнимает ту самую, левую; рукав, задравшись, обнажает пластины предплечья. – Не всё смог починить сам.  
Стив молчит.  
– Прости, – немного тише произносит Баки. – Мне нужно было время.  
– Нет, – мотает головой Стив, – нет, не извиняйся. Я понимаю. Правда понимаю.   
Это кажется ему подходящим моментом, чтобы коснуться ладони Баки своей; он не ошибается.  
Возвращаются в комнату они вместе, плечом к плечу; Баки с интересом озирается. Искоса смотрит на Стива, не отводящего от него глаз и сжимающего коробку в руках.   
– Разверни, – подсказывает ему Баки.  
Легко распускается лента, шуршит обёртка, раскрываясь, Стив откидывает крышку. И даже задерживает дыхание, вытаскивая подарок из коробки.   
У него на ладони лежит ёлочная игрушка, которая кажется уменьшившейся с тех пор, как он видел её в последний раз, – старая, чуть поблекшая игрушка в форме конфеты на недлинной серебристой нитке. Мама принесла её, завёрнутую в тонкую хрустящую бумагу, когда Стив был ещё совсем маленьким, и на долгие годы она стала самым ценным украшением для скромной ёлочки Роджерсов. А в первое Рождество, которое он встречал без матери, они с Баки решили подновить краску на игрушке. Стив тогда ещё не различал цвета – хотя сейчас уже даже не может вспомнить, каково было видеть вокруг себя чёрно-белый мир; Баки рассказывал ему, какими цветами они красят, сам набирал густую краску на кончик кисти и отдавал Стиву. Потом обнимал его пальцы, зажавшие кисть, своими и направлял, следя, чтобы нужная краска ложилась точно по контуру. А Стив старался не обращать внимание на то, как от прикосновений поднимается тяжёлая волна тепла, ласково омывающая зачастившее сердце.  
Стив кусает щёку изнутри, чтобы сдержать совершенно бестолковую улыбку, и проводит подушечкой пальца по небольшому островатому сколу с самого края «фантика», вскидывая взгляд на друга.   
– Откуда? – спрашивает он, прочистив горло. – Как ты её нашёл?  
– А это секрет, приятель, – со смешком отвечает Баки. – Так я тебе его и выдал.  
И Стив смеётся тоже – от накатившего облегчения, от радости, от тепла, снова затопившего с головой, от счастья.   
– Нужно её повесить здесь, – решает он вслух, и Баки одобрительно кивает.  
Найти свободную ветку на этой ели оказывается непросто; в итоге конфета занимает место почти у самой верхушки – даже Стиву приходится привстать на носках, чтобы дотянуться.  
Баки внимательно наблюдает за ним, чуть склонив голову набок и скрестив руки на груди. И, когда Стив, довольный, как ребёнок, поворачивается к нему, неожиданно зовёт:  
– Иди сюда.  
Баки обнимает крепко-крепко, без боязни и смущения, прижимаясь теснее, и Стив ласково гладит его по спине. Полуприкрыв глаза, вдыхает полной грудью знакомый запах – горьковатый, с оттенком свежести, вездесущий цитрусовый запах: Баки всегда любил апельсины. Изредка, по большим праздникам и в сочельник тоже, конечно, он покупал несколько штук на сбережённые деньги и приносил домой, держа круглые, яркие апельсины, похожие на весёлое солнце, прямо в ладонях. Наверняка он любит их и сейчас.  
– С Рождеством, Бак, – говорит Стив, едва касаясь губами его виска.  
За окном, раскинувшимся на всю стену, валит снег.


	8. Посмотри на меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Баки пост!ЗС позирует Стиву обнаженным".

По прошествии многих лет палитра наконец подвластна ему: одним быстрым взглядом можно различить тончайшие оттенки красок, одним движением – нанести на бумагу самый нужный и точно подобранный тон. Он с упорством, присущим старой привычке, берется за карандаш – мягкий, легко стирающийся; в той, прежней жизни, расписанной лишь двумя нехитрыми цветами, он предпочитал именно такие.  
Он берется за карандаш снова и снова, нелинованные листы бесконечных блокнотов, три года пролежавших нетронутыми, заполняются едва ли не сотней набросков; чаще всего на них встречается одна и та же улыбка, когда несмелая, робкая, изломанная, когда по-юношески обаятельная, когда – уверенная, какая может принадлежать только человеку, точно знающему, чего он хочет от жизни.  
Он берется за карандаш: снова и снова Баки просит нарисовать его, и просьбы его очень редко выходят за пределы их общей постели, и Стив не может отказать ему – никогда не мог, если уж на то пошло.  
– Ну, капитан, – ухмыляется Баки, – командуй. Как мне сесть?  
Стив, до того листавший блокнот, прерывается, чтобы с придирчивостью настоящего художника оценить открывающийся вид. Баки, усевшийся на кровати, завернулся в простыню чуть не по горло, локтями уперся в колени, устроил взлохмаченную голову на ладонях; он смотрит на Стива в ответ почти спокойно, но под косыми лучами солнца, греющего спальню, в глазах его искрится полускрытое веселье.  
– Ложись, – задумавшись на мгновение, велит Стив, – спиной на подушки, одну руку за голову заведи. И лицо поверни чуть вбок. Вот так.  
Баки слушается с видимым удовольствием. Последний штрих Стив оставляет за собой и, подойдя ближе, сдергивает с него простыню – не целиком, оставляя прикрытыми бедра и пах. Бак, вскинув насмешливый, с какой-то щемящей нежностью взгляд, свободной рукой хватает Стива за полу рубашки, которую тот, накинув, так и не удосужился застегнуть.  
– Нечестно играете, капитан, – дразняще говорит он и, отпустив, легонько подталкивает Стива к креслу напротив.  
Долгую тишину нарушает шорох бумаги, звук от движения грифеля по ней; Баки замирает, собранный и сосредоточенный, его выдает лишь ухмылка, изредка трогающая губы. Стиву стоит немалых усилий не отвлекаться, не ласкать взглядом его полуобнаженное тело, разгоряченное, со следами недавних поцелуев на коже. И у него почти получается, силуэт быстро вырастает на листе: вот линия сильных плеч и груди; вот руки – правая, как условлено, заведена за голову, левая лежит на животе, Стив быстрыми штрихами набрасывает стыки пластин на ней; вот слегка намечены очертания бедер; вот затененная ямка под горлом. Лицу он уделяет особенное внимание: любовно выполняет контур ярких, припухших губ, – для этого он подолгу прикипает к ним взглядом, и Баки в тот момент даже перестает улыбаться; глаза, ясные, отчего-то прозрачные в утреннем свете, в обрамлении темных ресниц, прорисовывает так тщательно, что начинает казаться, будто на него смотрят сразу два Баки – с листа и с кровати. Не чувствуется ничего неуютного, странного в этом, наоборот, наконец из-под карандаша выходит живой рисунок; ему часто бывает трудно ухватить какую-то мелочь, деталь, остающуюся загадкой для самого Стива, без которой портрет Баки так и остается просто портретом, но сейчас получается, почти получается...  
У него почти получается – ровно до той минуты, когда Баки произносит:  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Голос на тон ниже обычного, с хрипотцой, от чего дрожью берет все тело. Стив и останавливается, глупо застывает, занеся руку с карандашом в пальцах.  
– Нет, Стив, – качает Баки головой, продолжает с убийственной какой-то серьезностью, – посмотри на меня по-настоящему. Не отводи от меня взгляд. Какого черта ты всегда смотришь так, что я схожу с ума? Как...  
Он замолкает, переводя дух, и Стив, пораженный неожиданной тирадой, вдруг слышит в его словах: как можно так смотреть – на меня?  
Двух секунд хватает, чтобы сообразить, и ужаснуться, и растрогаться.  
– Я по-другому не умею, – с предельной честностью отвечает ему Стив.  
Короткий смешок Баки сменяется сухим судорожным всхлипом, и этот звук так кружит голову Стиву опьяняющим теплом, что на миг становится страшно и сладко одновременно.  
– Стив, – говорит Баки тихо, безжалостно дрогнув, – Стив.  
Движение ладони скорее угадывается под мягкой тканью на его бедрах, и это откровеннее, почему-то гораздо откровеннее всего, что они уже делали друг с другом за свою долгую и отчаянно короткую жизнь.  
– Господи, Бак, – хрипит он обреченно, не глядя откладывает блокнот, поднимается, сдирает с себя одежду – зачем одевался только; Баки уже жадно, голодно наблюдает за ним. – Мы хоть один рисунок закончим?  
Баки, поднимаясь навстречу, только пожимает плечами:  
– Может, в следующий раз?


End file.
